Gebruiker:Moonkitty1
Ik ben de trotse moeder van de irritantste kinderen ter wereld: Ivy, Morgen, Panter en Donder. Maar Panter vind ik wel aardig. thumb|400px Hi :) ┏┓┏┳━━┳┓┏┓┏━━┓ ┃┗┛┃━━┫┃┃┃┃╭╮┃ ┃┏┓┃━━┫┗┫┗┫╰╯┃ ┗┛┗┻━━┻━┻━┻━━┛ Je kan me Moon noemen. Ik lees, teken, fotografeer en schrijf veel. Ik teken eigenlijk niet thumb veel meer dan katten en landschappen en ik doe aan macrofotografie en landschapsfotografie. Linkjes Wattpad: @Moonkitty1 Youtube: @Moon warrior DeviantArt: @Moonflamess Warriors Amino: @Moonwarrior Mijn serie Ik ben bezig met een serie van drie boeken genaamd: 'Als een nieuw begin.' thumb Ik probeer tegenwoordig wat regelmatiger te uploaden, maar school staat dit niet altijd toe :*( ─━─━─━─「⊱✠⊰」─━─━─━─ De overzichts pagina kan je hier vinden. De ontwerpen van mijn karakters hier . Waarom schrijf je zo weinig? Eigenlijk doe ik dat niet. Ik werk ook nog aan twee andere projecten waar ik meer energie in stop dan Licht. Ik werk aan IJsvlams gevecht (warrior cats project) en De andere waarheid (eigen project). Mijn prioriteit gaat de laatste tijd meer naar de andere waarheid, dus sorry voor de trage updates :*(. Art Ik doe geen requests. Ik teken wel dingen voor mensen, maar dat komt van mijn kant. Als ik iets voor je teken, geef me dan wel credit mocht je 'm gebruiken :) 。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。 Als je geïnteresseerd bent in commissions: Je kan ze op mijn warriors amino vinden. thumb|Art by queen enchant on warriors amino|300px|left 。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。 Art trades zijn altijd open, stuur me een privé bericht via wattpad of amino en dat overleggen we verder wat we gaan doen. 。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。 Je kan tekeningen van mij vinden op de overzichtspagina van 'als een nieuw begin' Dingen die ik hier en daar gelezen heb en absoluut geweldig zijn thumb|300px Heldere sterren van Morgenpoot • ────── ✾ ────── • Het nieuwe pad van Donderslag • ────── ✾ ────── • Onbekende sterren van Panterlicht • ────── ✾ ────── • varenstreeps vloek van Zonnepoot Covers thumb|Art by rabenfeuer on warriors amino|300px|left Nieuwe voorwaarden cove'''r ┏─══─━══─⊱✠⊰─══━─══─┓ 1. Je vult 't formulier helemaal in. Met halve formulieren kan ik niks. Als een formulier erg vaag of incompleet is, wordt die aanvraag genegeerd. 2. Aanvragen doe je op mijn prikbord of in een privé bericht op wattpad/amino. Niet op de chat, want chatgeschiedenis gaat hier verloren en dat is onhandig. 3. Weet dat ik 't soms wel een beetje anders aan zal pakken dan jij 't letterlijk opgeschreven hebt. 4. Je mag alleen 1 keer per maand een cover bij me aanvragen. Ik doe er maar 3 per maand (of langer) en ik wil niet dat 't steeds weer dezelfde gebruiker is. Het wachtwoord is uwu. Als ik de lijst met "slots" leeg, dan kan je er weer 1 opnieuw aanvragen. 5. Je MOET me credits geven op ELKE pagina dat je de cover gebruikt. 6. Ga geen extra cover aanvragen als de lijst genaamd "slots" vol zit. 7. Je moet me zeker MEER dan 1 optie geven voor een kattenhoofd. Goede foto's zijn erg zeldzaam namelijk. 8. Accepteer alsjeblieft dat 't wel een tijdje kan duren. 9. Aanvragen zonder wachtwoord worden genegeerd. 10. Een heel lief verzoekje van me is om steeds weer op een nieuwe regel te beginnen na een vraag. Mijn dyslectische hoofd kan er anders niet tegen :). 11. Je moet al sowieso 2 hoofdstukken van je verhaal geschreven hebben voordat ik een cover voor je maak. Tenzij je meer dan 1500 bewerking hebt en regelmatig nog actief bent. ┗─══─━══─⊱✠⊰─══━─══─┛ '''Formulier ┏─══─━══─⊱✠⊰─══━─══─┓ 1. Moet er een auteursnaam op, zo ja, welke? 2. Supereditie cover of normale cover? 3. uiterlijk van kat (meerdere) 4. Titel 5. Oogkleur van de kat 6. Achtergrond (geen extra katten want ik ben echt extreem slecht in die dingen) 7. Sfeer van de cover (optioneel) 8. Link naar 't verhaal ┗─══─━══─⊱✠⊰─══━─══─┛ Slots ┏─══─━══─⊱✠⊰─══━─══─┓ 1. OPEN 2. OPEN 3.OPEN ┗─══─━══─⊱✠⊰─══━─══─┛ Voorbeelden thumb thumb|left thumb thumb|500px|centre